Too Many Girls Ranma!
by Uka-Sama
Summary: Ranma and Akane confessed! But Ranma goes back in between Shampoo and Ukyo! How does Akane feel? Will she dump him before she says yes!
1. Chapter 1

"**Akane**!"The young blue haired girl heard her name and ran towards where it was coming from. "What happened? Dad? Mr. Satome? Nabiki? Kasumi? Anyone? Ranma?" She tired to asked who was in trouble. After she turned the corner she turned right back around. "Akane help me please don't be like that!"The boy with a breaded ponytail being tugged by Ukyo and Shampoo. "Go help yourself Ranma I shouldn"t help you at all!"Akane said and left.  
_'Akane you seem different. What's wrong with you?'_ Ranma thought to himself. "Help! I need help!" He screamed. "Why do Ranma need help. Why don't Ranma chose. Shampoo or Ukyo."  
Shampoo said while letting go of Ranma. "Yea Ranma-Hunny chose. Its me or that slut." Ukyo added. "Shampoo no slut!" Shampoo said while attacking Ukyo. They started to fight. While that was going on Ranma sneaked out of their way and ran after Akane. She was in the kitchen cleaning. _'That damn Ranma. Why do I have to clean after his mess? It doesn't make sense!_' Akane said while scrubbing the floor. "Akane!"Ranma said while coming in. "Ranma wait stop your gonna-"  
Before Akane tried to finish Ranma already slipped from the wet floor. "Ranma you idiot! What is wrong with you? Are you ok?" Her voice started to get calmed down. "I'm fine Akane. But what about you? You seem different today." He said sitting up. "Different? I don't feel different. You ok Ranma? Did you hit your head hard when you fell?"Akane said while sitting in front of him. "Akane I feel great. But I'm worried about you." Ranma said getting closer to her face. "Uhhhh Ranma why are you so close to me?" Akane started to get red. He was getting closer and closer. _'Akane your so cute.'_ He put his hand on her cheek. _'Your cheeks Akane. Their so soft.'_ Their lips were 1 inch away. **THUD**! They didn't move they were frozen. "Akane What do you think you doing?" Shampoo asked while walking towards them. They went apart. Shampoo didn't attack Ranma. She attacked akane. She was thrown to the wall and crashed into her mothers China Style Plates. 'The Plates.' Ranma caught her before she landed on the floor. "Akane! Are you ok!"  
"Shampoo leave it is no fun here anymore." "Yea your right. Cya Ranma-Hunny." Ranma didn't answer. "Akane. Speak to me. Please." He tired to get her to talk. "Ranma. The China Plates."  
"Their broken." "**WHAT**! Ranma those were my mothers! **NO**!" She shot up and more tears came out. "Akane its ok. Please stop crying." Akane put her arms around his neck and started crying more. He stood up. Her legs were around his waste. He walked up to Kasumi's room. "Kasumi can you please clean up the pieces or the plates and put them in a bag in my room for me?"  
"Ok. Ranma? In the kitchen?"  
"Yea."  
Ranma walked to Akane's room and sat on her bed. Akane was fast asleep. _'Damn she falls asleep fast.'_ He set her down and laded next to her. "Ranma...Why...do you...hate me?"  
Akane murmured in her sleep. "Akane I don't hate you."  
"Yes you...do...You like the others girls...and you hate...me..."  
"Akane don't say I hate you. I like you."  
"Oh well...Ranma I Love you..."  
Ranma looked at her in shock. "Akane your just dreaming right?"  
"No. I was waiting for...the...right...time...  
...To come and...tell you that I was in love with you."  
"Akane!"He was waking her up. She shot up and looked around. "Ranma... **RANMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED!**" "Akane calm down. Your mother's-"  
He was cut off by getting hit with a pillow. She went down on her knees and started to cry. "Akane."  
He put his arm around her. He embraced her. She didn't the same back. "Ranma! Its was the only thing my mom loved! Its broken now. Its gone now!""No its not Akane it will always be in your heart. Also Kasumi put it in a bag for me so you can keep it." He hold her tighter. "Ranma. You did that for me?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
"But Ranma you don't like me."  
"Akane I like you. I like you a lot. Your a great person you don't need to have any pain in your life."  
"Ranma."  
"Akane I know you love me. And I like you way too much. It means that I love you."  
"Ranma. Wait how do you know."  
Akane put distance between them. "I uhhhh ok you said it in your dream. "Wait **I DID**! Oh my god!"  
"Akane its ok I feel the same way."  
Ranma put his hand on her face.  
"Akane I Love You."  
"Ranma...I love you too."  
His face came closer. He kissed her. Their lips were moving fast.

_'Ranma.'_  
_'Akane.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Akane I Love You."  
"Ranma...I love you too."  
His face came closer. He kissed her. Their lips were moving fast. 'Ranma.'  
'Akane.'

Akane opened up to him and let his tough slip in. Akane moaned into the kiss. They had a war. Ranma won. He explored her mouth. They broke away. The both of them were panting. "Akane ..." He said before he started to kiss he neck and then down. Akane was wearing an orange "V" shirt and a pink mini shirt. He continued to kiss her and made his way down. "Oh Akane..." Ranma moved his hands down to her thigh. He went under her skirt. He put his other hand under her shirt. He went under her bra and grabbed her right breast. Ohhh Ranma more. I need more. More of you!" "Akane I want you too but-"  
"What's wrong I want to be with you forever Ranma." They stopped and looked at each other. "Its gonna hurt."  
"I know. I know its gonna hurt. But the pain is gonna go away."  
"Alright."  
He took off her shirt and bra then he lifted her legs up in the air and put them on his shoulders. He started to kiss her stomach and work his way down. He slid down her skirt along with her panties. Akane blushed. "Your beautiful." Ranma said to calm her down. He wanted to taste her. He always wondered how she would taste. Sweet, sour, juicy. He licked her. He slipped his tough in her. Akane moaned. _'Sour 'N' Sweet. I love it.'_ He had his hands on her sides rubbing them so she doesn't lose herself. Her hands were gripping on the bed. Her right hand was gripping the edge of it. _'Ranma!'_ Akane some how found his pants. She took off the belt and slid them off with her feet. She saw how big he was. "Oh Ranma. Y-Your **HUGE**!"  
"I know I think I was saving it for you."  
She blushed even more. He bent down and trusted into her. "Ahhh! Ranma!" Tears were coming down from her big eyes that were closing. He didn't move until Akane was ready. "Akane tell me when your ready." He said putting his hand on her cheek removing the tears away. It took her awhile for her to get use to it. She told Ranma that she was ready.  
He nodded and pumped in and out of her. Akane moaned his name over and over again. Her hands were gripping on the bed making the sheets come off. Ranma put his arms around her back and lifted her up. Still pumping in she was sitting on his lap. He thought that she will never stop saying his name. "**RANMA**! Ahhhhh!" "Shhh not to loud. You don't want anyone coming in right?"  
"Ranma...Faster... **FASTER**!"  
He did what he was asked. He picked up his pace and went 5x faster then before. They thought this would never end. They didn't want it to end. Ranma was lost in Akane's chest. Her breast were bouncing up and down. He put his mouth on her right breast and began to suck. _'Akane I love you so much I can do this all day everyday!'_  
"Oh Ranma fuck me all day!"  
"Oh I was hoping you'd say that."He smirked. He pulled her out of him. He turned her around and pushed her on all fours. "Ranma?"  
"Its called fucking in the ass."  
"Oh I like that."  
He pumped inside of her. His hands on her waste. He was on his knees. They were around her legs. He was pumping in and out of her before she wanted him to go faster. "Ahhh! Ranma!"  
He was trying to get his eyes on her breast. He got a front row seat. They were going back and front. Akane jumped off the bed and pushed Ranma on his back. (Boy! This bed is huge!) She sat on top of him and rode on him. "Oh Akane...you feel so damn good!" He put his hands on the bouncing breast and squeezed them. That made and great feeling to emerge Akane. She moaned louder this time. "Akane...I'm...going...to cum!  
"I know that's what I'm trying to do you hentai!"  
"I'm not...a...hentai..."  
"She got off of him and started to kiss his chest. She went down until she reached his member. "Akane? Akane what are you- Ahhhhhhh!"  
Akane started to suck on his member and pumped her mouth in it. "Akane! You don't...have to...do that!"  
"I want to."  
She pumps harder. Akane got tired and collapsed on Ranma. "Ranma I love you so much." She said panting. "Me too a lot." "Ranma can we- I mean if your not tired!"  
"Of course."  
Next thing you know. "Ahh! Ranma!"  
"Akane you feel so good!"

_**Did you like it plz Review. It would be a great thing for you to do!**_  
_**I'd you have any request like wanting me to make a story about ranma and a kane. Or or inuyasha and kagome. Plz do so. Tell what you want I'll do it.**_


End file.
